my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberio
Take a good look, Zeke. This is Liberio. This is where we live. It's as small as a birdcage compared to the rest of the world. Grisha Yeager shows his son their hometown Stats Name Liberio レベリオ Reberio Other spellings Rebellio Hometown (故郷 Kokyō Territory Marley Status Active Notable Former inhabitants * Reiner Braun * Nova Pieck * Falco Grice† * Gabi Braun ** Grisha Yeager† ** Dina Fritz† ** Tom Ksaver† ** Marcel Galliard† ** Porco Galliard ** Colt Grice† ** Bertholdt Hoover† ** Udo† ** Zofia ** Annie Leonhart ** Zeke Yeager Overview Liberio (レベリオ Reberio?, also translated as Rebellio) is a Marleyan city that contains an internment zone (収容区 Shūyō-ku?), a designated area of land for Eldians on the mainland to live in. It is the hometown (故郷 Kokyō?) of many of the Warriors as well as Grisha Yeager. Structure Liberio is a metropolis intersected by a large river near a railway. It has at least three notable sections: the Marleyan area, where the ethnic Marleyan people reside and where the Warrior Headquarters is located; the internment zone, where residents with Eldian blood live; and an industrial zone.2345 The Marleyan area and internment zone are separated by a large wall. The gate between these two zones is guarded by the Public Security Authorities.6 Towards the edge of the city is the ocean with a harbor near the coast which was scorched during a raid by the Colossus Titan. History At the end of the Great Titan War, King Karl Fritz and many Eldians settled on Paradis Island, fleeing from the mainland war. However, some Eldians stayed behind on the continent were overtaken by Marley, the enemy nation. Rather than slaughtering the remaining Eldians on the continental mainland, the nation of Marley chose to isolate the Eldians into designated internment zones.9 While Marley claimed to be extending mercy towards the devil's descendants, the internment zones were in reality created to store Eldians until the Founding Titan could be acquired from the King of the Walls on Paradis Island in the future. Around this time, a statue of the Marleyan hero Helos is commissioned and built.10 One of the internment zones established on the mainland was within the city of Liberio. In Grisha Yeager's childhood, he and his family lived a quiet life in Liberio until Grisha decided to wander beyond the internment zone walls with his sister Faye without authorization. They were found by Public Security Authority officers Kruger and Gross, the former punishing Grisha while the latter claimed to escort Faye back to Liberio. In reality, however, Gross had taken Faye to his home and fed her to his sons' dogs, leaving her corpse by the river near Liberio. This event shattered Grisha's respect for his unresponsive father and kindled a self-hatred over his foolish decision. After some years had passed, Grisha joined the Eldian Restorationists, a secret rebellious group in Liberio who, while cooperating with the Eldian spy under the alias "the Owl," sought to restore Eldia's former glory. There he met Dina Fritz, the last living descendant of the royal family which remained behind on the mainland after the war.12 Grisha married Dina a year after joining the Restorationists, and together they became the parents of a child named Zeke, whose royal blood Grisha planned to exploit for Eldia's favor in the future. Years later, the Marley government announced to the people of Liberio that a Warrior program would accept Eldian children between the ages of five to seven to inherit the powers of the seven Titans that Marley had taken during the war.13 Seeing an opportunity, Grisha sent his son Zeke into the Warriors to act as a double agent for Eldia. However, when Zeke turned seven, he betrayed the Eldian Restorationists to the Public Security Authorities, who arrested them all and sent them away to Paradis Island to become Pure Titans. Before the Paradis Island Operation, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, and her father lived their days in Liberio, a place which Reiner and Bertolt would later refer to only as their "hometown." Before Annie's departure from Liberio, her father ensured her that he would support her even if all the world hated her, and that he would only ask that she would return home.16 During their days spent in the 104th Training Corps, Reiner and Bertholdt claimed that their hometown was within the southeastern mountainous region of Wall Maria and that their town had been overrun by the Titans without warning during the fall of Wall Maria. Reiner in particular expressed a strong desire to return to his hometown in the future. Story Clash of the Titans arc During the Wall Rose invasion when the Survey Corps recruits battle the Titans at Utgard Castle, Reiner comes close to death by a Titan and fears for the end of his life before he is saved by Bertholdt. At this time he strengthens his will, filled with determination to return to his hometown. He shares his resolve with Bertholdt, who understands the true meaning of what Reiner says and agrees with his hopeful words. The next morning, Reiner begins to lose hope for his situation due to the injury inflicted on his arm at Utgard; Bertholdt encourages him by reminding him of their imminent return to their hometown. Not long afterward, the two reveal their Titan identities as the Armored and Colossal Titans and attempt to capture Eren Yeager, whom they must bring to their hometown as part of the plan to regain the Founder.19 They succeed in capturing him and escape to a Titan Forest.20 While in the Titan forest, Reiner reminds Bertholdt that their most favorable course of action is to return Annie Leonhart, Historia Reiss, and the "Coordinate" to their hometown in order for their mission to be complete. Reiner also suggests that Bertolt should confess his true feelings to Annie upon their return, but Bertolt denies any such affections.21 Later, when Reiner and Bertholdt attempt to escape with their captives Eren and Ymir, they inform the others that Eren's life is not up for negotiation and that he is going to be taken to their hometown. Armin taunted Bertholdt at the thought of leaving Annie behind, causing him to attempt an attack and exposing a vulnerable moment for Erwin Smith to free Eren.22 Ymir and the fleeing Warriors arrive in the ruins of Shiganshina District later that night, where Reiner lets Ymir know that her rescue is hopeless if they take her to their hometown. Ymir accepts her fate, believing that she owes Reiner and Bertholdt a favor for indirectly freeing her from her life as a Titan five years before. Struggle for Ponyville arc In Shiganshina District, members of the Survey Corps learn of the existence of Liberio and the rest of the outside world through Grisha Yeager's autobiographical writings, kept hidden in the basement of his former home. Flight of the Crusaders arc The Warriors give the young six and the cmcs a tour of Liberio Category:Locations